v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Valentine Madness/@comment-73.232.116.249-20190219170754/@comment-37169867-20190220034951
I have been stuck for 3 days and still have not gotten the 2 legendary cards and have used up all my gold and gems guess I can't go any futher which sucks this is 2 times now i've been screwed came in third in regular tournament and didn't get my winnings now this what's next. It shouldn't be this hard to get the cards if I was rich and could spend 100's of dallors on the game I might get some where but I can't spend what I don't have.I believe those who spend 100's of dallors on the game should not be in the tournaments with ones who can't there has to be a way it can be made more fair to all. '' The people who spend 100's of dollars are the ones who make the servers go so don't blame them. It is up to them to spend it, but personally I wouldn't do it. Making a seperate tournament for the people who spend money is commercially the most stupid thing to do. First reason is that they will be mispleased because people who don't spend have and equel chance of getting the same cards. Second reason is because of the first reason the people who don't spend money will not be "friendly" forced to spend aswell. ''Totally agree, I already got plenty of green legendaries, when I needed epics !! I was stuck at "Win Chapter 16" and now at 18 let alone 20, with a deck of 4600 that allowed me to finish Sand map with 3 stars, and reach LL3, which proves most players are barely at 4000 or so, which means most of us are stuck right now ! it's irritating to see quests "Reach league X" are down below, while "Win chapter N" are placed so close from each other until chapter 20 !! as if Duels are more difficult than beating chapters ! I think we should boycott this game until these wicked devs come to their senses, and they owe us an apology by giving ALL 3 mythics to everyone who got 5 of 6 cards, and opened 2-3 blessed coffers ! if they want money, there are already a LOT of premium cards not obtainable except by paying, in addition to promotions of gems and stuff, isn't it enough for you greedy devs ? if you don't want us to get those cards, just make a clear statement : "If you don't/can't pay, don't even bother !", and we won't bother anymore ! so much frustration to even be in the top 50, let alone 1-3 or even top 20 !! If you are stuck at chapter 18 that means that your current deck is to weak. The first thing you need is a deck-set that is giving bonus percentages when centain card are placed together. If you just place your strongest card together then you will not make it far. Second option is to place the card you won on the valentine-event in one deck-set. These cards have, as long as the event lasts, a 200% bonus on top of there stats. That means that every time you level or seduce these cards there stats increase massively. And don't kid yourself, everybody will have a stop at some point in the chapters or in the quests. It is up to you to get as far in a tournament at a certain day and get a little lucky with you opponents. i have to agree this is much work and time and thinking, but if you like a game lets say " WoW " you infest time to farm gear up and so on, so a bit of math and thinking for your " hobby " gaming is not too much to ask. '' ''Or you make an excel and make calculations for you ;-).